1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swimming apparatus comprising a basin and a supporting device having members engaging the trunk of a swimmer, for example formed by a belt or two clamps movable towards and away from one another.
2. Prior Art
Such a device is known in the form of a swimming pool and a so-called angling rod. This angling rod comprises a belt for the swimmer with a cable suspended to a pole or to a crab travelling on a rail over the pool. Such a device requires a large space, a large quantity of water and hence much energy for heating water, whilst due to the unavoidable backlash of the cable many hydrophobe persons will not feed at ease. Moreover the suspension of a swimmer to a cable has the disadvantage that during a discontinuous advance like in the case of the breast stroke a troublesomely changing upward force is experienced.